Sobreviviendo a los Dursley
by Escristora
Summary: Cinco drabbles acerca de la convivencia entre los Dursley y los dos magos encargados de su protección: Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle.
1. Hestia Jones

Cinco drabbles acerca de la convivencia entre los Dursley y los magos encargados de su protección en el séptimo libro. Es mi primera incursión en este estilo así que todos los consejos de los que os paséis por aquí me vienen genial ;)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hestia Jones.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hestia Jones era una bruja talentosa, un miembro destacado de la Orden del Fénix y una reputada activista en la lucha a favor de la igualdad entre magos y muggles. Sus convicciones eran firmes y nunca había dudado a la hora de luchar por ellas, por eso cuando se pidió un par de voluntarios para llevar a cabo una misión de protección a la familia muggle de Harry Potter, la bruja no se lo pensó dos veces; estaba convencida de que su amplia experiencia la capacitaba plenamente para ejercer ese cometido.<p>

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían resultado como la mujer tenía previsto, en parte por lo exasperantes que eran aquellos Dursley y en parte por su incapacidad para aguantarlos. Hestia Jones tenía innumerables virtudes, pero la paciencia nunca había sido una de ellas. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder aguantar por tiempo indefinido los diálogos sin sentido entre el matrimonio, los pepinillos de ella o las quejas de él, proferidas bajo ese bigote espantoso y lleno de migas que asqueaba a la bruja hasta límites insospechados.

Hestia estaba convencida de que aquel matojo de pelos ejercía alguna clase de control mental sobre Vernon Dursley; no había otra explicación lógica si no para su comportamiento. De no ser porque había jurado proteger de todo daño al hombre que estaba detrás de ese bigote, la bruja se lo hubiese arrancado de cuajo; sobre todo cuando lo oía gruñir, bufar y despotricar contra todo pequeño cambio que los magos intentaban introducir en su vida.

Pero las cosas no podían seguir así; la joven bruja había tomado una decisión –tanto si a él le gustaba como si no –y pensaba llevarla a cabo por el bien de su salud mental. Se acercó con rapidez a ese ser de aspecto malhumorado, le dio un paquete en el que venía envuelta una maquinilla de afeitar y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, cuando la voz de Vernon resonó a sus espaldas:

−Ni hablar −gruñó−. Me niego rotundamente a este nuevo despropósito.

Hestia se giró; sus ojos castaños refulgían atemorizantes y sus mejillas, generalmente sonrosadas, ardían rojas por la furia contenida.

−Hazlo −murmuró con firmeza.

Asustado por la amenaza que percibió en la voz de la chica, Vernon asintió con una cabezada seca y Hestia se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. Quizá, cuando lo viese aparecer sin bigote, la convivencia sería más sencilla.


	2. Vernon Dursley

Segundo drabble protagonizado por el pobre e incomprendido Vernon Dursley. Todos los reviews son bien recibidos ;)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Vernon Dursley.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursley se dirigía a su nuevo trabajo con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, que difícilmente podrían ser considerados alegres. Para empezar ahora no se llamaba Vernon. No, ahora era conocido como Bernard Smith. Y ese nuevo "él" no conducía un coche con el que despertar la envidia de sus vecinos, por el contrario, se veía obligado a conducir un simple y vulgar vehículo con el que, se suponía, no llamaba la atención. Bufó con desagrado; coche del montón, apellido del montón… ¿A qué más iba a tener que renunciar?<p>

Desde que encontraron al chico en la entrada de su casa, la vida de Vernon no había seguido el perfecto patrón que hubiese debido. Durante el curso, era fácil fingir que Harry y la magia no existían y Vernon siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que una vez el chico terminase sus clases, desaparecería y los Dursley podrían retomar su perfecta vida. El problema llegó cuando aquel mundo lleno de anormales chocó frontalmente con el suyo y se vio obligado a convivir con dos especímenes de la peor calaña; dos magos.

Recordó con desagrado la tarde del día anterior. Ese vago llamado Dedalus –o algo por el estilo –había expuesto su plan; para explicar su constante presencia en la casa de los Dursley, él y Hestia se harían pasar por el hermano y la cuñada de Vernon y, aunque habían asegurado que su presencia no supondría un cambio en la vida diaria de la familia, Vernon no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y las manos le comenzasen a sudar de manera espantosa. Iba a tener que fingir que ese y él eran parientes, la gente los relacionaría ¡Era horrible!

Estas ideas aún rondaban su mente cuando entró en la oficina. ‹‹Por lo menos aquí estaré a salvo de ese par de locos››pensó_._Puso rumbo a la que ahora era su mesa, intentando demostrar a todos los presentes que él era mejor que ellos, pero una voz a sus espaldas hizo que fracasase estrepitosamente

—¡Bernie, hermanito! —exclamó ese ridículo mago—. ¡Cuánto has tardado! —prosiguió Dedalus.

‹‹¿Qué demonios hace este impresentable aquí? Espera… ¿Bernie? ¿Pero que se ha creído este…?››. Los pensamientos corrían por la mente de Vernon a una velocidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Ese… _hombre_no paraba de hablar y –para gran consternación de Vernon-, se acerco a palmear su espalda con cariño.

—Vamos hombre. No pensarías que iba a dejarte sin vigilar ¿Verdad?

Sí, por un breve y maravilloso instante había pensado justo eso. Suspiró con resignación. Por primera vez en su vida, Vernon deseó que su sobrino terminase bien y rápido lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo. Quería recuperar su vida.


	3. Petunia Dursley

Aquí va mi tercer intento (y recalco lo de intento) de un drabble humorístico. Gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído :)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Petunia Dursley.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pamela Smith, anteriormente conocida como Petunia Dursley, era una mujer feliz, mucho más de lo que se atrevía a confesar. Le gustaba esa nueva vida en la que todo parecía empezar de cero; escoger una nueva personalidad, decorar un nuevo hogar, vivir en un nuevo ambiente y sobre todo elegir un nuevo nombre. Tenía que reconocer que lo último había entusiasmado especialmente; no hizo falta pensárselo dos veces, ni fingir desconcierto, escogió Pamela sin dudar.<p>

Cuando era una niña, su juego favorito había sido interpretar a diferentes personajes y Pamela siempre había sido su preferida. Estaba convencida de que la elegancia y sonoridad del nombre, le otorgaban una distinción de la que normalmente carecía; bajo el nombre de Petunia se sentía cohibida, asustada; sin embargo, cuando era Pamela se sentía capaz de comerse el mundo, era una mujer fuerte y admirable. A pesar de que los años habían pasado, podía decirse que en lo referente a este aspecto habían sido en balde. A sus cuarenta años, seguía disfrutando de interpretar ese rol, tanto como a los doce.

A pesar de todas las ventajas que conllevaba ser Pamela Smith, la Petunia de su interior se rebelaba contra el hecho de que le hubiesen quitado su razón de ser: los cotilleos. Los magos lo habían dejado muy claro desde el principio, nada de relacionarse con nadie más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. No debían inmiscuirse en los asuntos de las personas que vivían a su alrededor para evitar filtraciones de información tan innecesarias como peligrosas.

Aunque al principio, Petunia lo había tomado como una parte del juego, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los echaba de menos. Pasaba horas y horas en la más absoluta soledad –en realidad, Hestia Jones solía estar en la casa, pero ni loca la hubiese contado como compañía –y generalmente, gustaba de observar los comportamientos de sus vecinos. Gracias a esta _afición,_había descubierto que la mujer pelirroja se teñía con frecuencia, que la perfecta ama de casa del número 12 compraba sus famosos pasteles caseros y que el caballero del número 15 no sólo engañaba a su mujer sino que, además, usaba tupé.

Tantos descubrimientos y nadie con quien compartirlos, pensó con desagrado. Petunia frunció los labios en una mueca infantil. Era injusto.


	4. Dedalus Diggle

¡Cuarto y penúltimo drabble sobre la convivencia entre los Dursley y sus sufridos guardaespaldas!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedalus Diggle.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dedalus Diggle era, lo que podía llamarse, un mago de pura cepa. No es que tuviese nada en contra de los muggles –de haberlo tenido no se hubiese prestado voluntario para esta misión –pero el no haber convivido nunca con ellos, ni haberse mostrado demasiado interesado en las clases de Estudios Muggles, complicaban sobremanera su proceso de adaptación.<p>

Lo primero de todo fue escoger una nueva identidad y tras mucho discutir tuvo que renunciar a los nombres que le gustaban –tales como Theophilus u Oswald –por uno mucho más aburrido como Robert. Siempre se había considerado una persona conciliadora, aún a pesar de sus rarezas y como parecía que iba a darle una especie de ataque a la mujer, creyó que lo mejor era ceder en ese punto. Pero las cosas no se quedaron ahí.

Después de haber sido obligado a adoptar el nombre de Robert Smith, hubo de dejar de lado las túnicas y demás complementos de la moda mágica que pudiesen resultar chocantes para los muggles del vecindario. Tuvo la suerte de contar con las enseñanzas del chico de los Dursley, quien le explicó que lo más útil era esa prenda llamada vaqueros. El mago los veía por todas partes, en diferentes cuerpos e identidades, así que se decidió a probarlos cuando antes.

Los odió desde el primer día, eran incómodos y le apretaban partes de su cuerpo que nunca antes había notado. No entendía como los muggles podían pasar el día entero enfundados en esas cosas. Se los puso un día tras otro, intentando acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación, pero no lograba dejar de pensar en la comodidad de sus túnicas.

Hasta que la vio. Vio aquella prenda suave y cómoda –seguro que también calentita –y decidido, salió a hacerse con una. No habló con nadie de ello, quería que fuese una sorpresa, que al día siguiente todos lo mirasen con asombro y envidia.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salen siempre como uno ha previsto y aquel día no fue la excepción. Cuando Dedalus bajó, cómodo y elegante, como nunca antes en su vida, Petunia Dursley chilló y se tapó los ojos, horrorizada. Sorprendido por la reacción, el mago buscó con la mirada a Hestia y la encontró muerta de risa al lado del chico Dursley, quien también reía sin parar.

Cuando fueron capaces de parar, Dudley fue a tranquilizar a su madre, mientras Hestia se acercó a Dedalus y con toda la delicadeza del mundo le dijo:

—Dedalus, esa prendaque llevas, se llama bata y deberías saber dos cosas sobre ella —Hestia sonrió—. Primero, los muggles la usan, sólo para andar por casa y segundo… Sería interesante que usases ropa interior cuando la llevases puesta.

Ante las afirmaciones de su compañera, Dedalus Diggle bufó con desagrado. Al parecer, la búsqueda de la prenda muggle ideal aún no había concluido.


	5. Dudley Dursley

Y aquí llega el último capítulo de esta extraña convivencia. Gracias por alertas, favoritos y reviews, pero sobre todo gracias por haberos pasado a leer esta pequeña historia. ¡Y sin más os dejo con el esperado capítulo de Dudley! Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Dudley Dursley.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dudley ya no era el abusón sin conciencia que había sido de niño. Desde que su primo lo salvara, algo había cambiado dentro de él; no sentía repulsión hacia Harry o su mundo, de hecho tenía curiosidad por saber todo lo posible. A fin de cuentas ¿qué niño no soñó alguna vez con ser mago? Sin embargo y aun a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, Dudley Dursley no era tonto y desde su fatídico encuentro con los dementores, el chico se había guardado mucho de demostrar su agradecimiento y su interés hacia Harry delante de sus padres.<p>

Recordaba el día en que su primo les dijo que estaban en peligro y que debían abandonar Privet Drive sin dilación. Cuando supo que iban a ser escoltados día y noche por dos magos su reacción fue muy diferente a la de sus padres; no se escandalizó ni tembló de miedo, simplemente esperó con paciencia lo que tuviese que ser. El día que Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle llegaron, el joven Dursley cogió sus cosas y, sin poner impedimentos, se fue con ellos, aunque nunca imaginó lo que llegaría a ocurrir en realidad.

Entre el mago y Dudley había surgido una pequeña camaradería a la que sólo daban rienda suelta cuando estaban solos. Dedalus le hacía toda clase de preguntas sobre los muggles y sus ingenios para sobrevivir sin magia, mientras que Dudley absorbía –con todo el detalle del que su mente era capaz –los retazos de ese mundo con el que coexistía el suyo.

Cualquier persona que hubiese conocido al antiguo Big D, se habría sorprendido por la evolución que ese chico, torpe y algo violento, había experimentado. Sí, Dudley había cambiado y estaba orgulloso de ello. Pero hay cosas que no pueden desaparecer sin más y en el caso del hijo de los Dursley, era su afición a la comida.

Una de las tardes en la que sus padres habían salidos escoltados por Hestia Jones, Dudley decidió hablar con Dedalus sobre ese delicioso tema que le traía de cabeza. ¿Existe la comida mágica? ¿En qué se diferencia de lo que comía él habitualmente? ¿Había chefs especializados? ¿Era posible para una persona normal, comerla? El mago se rió con ganas ante tanta pregunta y pensó que lo único que podía hacer para aplacar el ansia del chico era darle a probar algunas de las maravillas gastronómicas del mundo mágico.

Comenzó por lo sencillo, una caja de grageas y un par de ranas de chocolate. La cara de susto de Dudley cuando vio que aquellas ranas se movían fue para enmarcar. No se atrevió a cogerlas y mucho menos a hincarles el diente hasta que el mago le aseguró por enésima vez que no estaban vivas. Con mucho más cuidado del que solía emplear a la hora de llevarse cualquier pedazo de comida a la boca, Dudley mordió un trocito de la pata. Una suave sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo. Era chocolate, sí, pero había algo especialmente sabroso en aquella rana. Ya estaba dispuesto a terminarse aquel manjar, cuando se lo arrebataron de las manos con urgencia.

—¡Dudders! —chilló Petunia—. Mi niño precioso, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ay, Señor, espero que no te hayan envenenado con esa cosa tan espantosa.

Mientras su madre le limpiaba como si de un crío de cinco años se tratase, Dudley observó con lástima como su padre tiraba asqueado aquella delicia de chocolate a la basura. El chico suspiró con resignación, quizás sería mejor esperar a que su primo Harry volviera antes de intentar adentrarse de nuevo en el –ya de por sí mágico –mundo de la comida de los magos.


End file.
